Such apparatus are generally known, for example, as tire repair systems, and comprise a source of pressurized air, for example an electric air pump or an air compressor, as well as a container containing sealant. Such tire repair systems are transported in a vehicle as a replacement for a spare wheel and generally comprise two modes of operation.
In order to increase the internal pressure of a tire, an outlet of the air compressor is directly connected to a tire valve via a hose, and the tire is inflated by the generated pressurized air.
In contrast to this, in the event of a tire failure, the inlet of the container is connected to the outlet of the compressor and the outlet of the container is connected to the tire valve via a hose. When the compressor is switched on, the sealant is conveyed into the damaged tire by the pressurized air. Subsequently, the tire is inflated by the compressor to a pressure sufficient for driving.
In order to enable a switching between the two modes of operation, the compressor and the container are configured such that they can be repeatedly connected and released by hand by the operator.